


My Name?

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Of MoM and Time Travel [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Master of Masters is Sora, Mom!Sora, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Xigbar is DONE, messing with Luxu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: As anticipated as the Master's return was, there are just some secrets that kinda need to be revealed. And the Master is whimsical enough to drop a giant secret on Luxu's lap.





	My Name?

**Author's Note:**

> TAKE A GUESS WHICH AU I'M WRITING. THE KH3 RP DISCORD IS TO BLAME FOR THIS. ALL OF THIS.

Seeing the Master of Masters in front of them, after so many years of waiting, it was probably a relief. Xigbar was grinning. Invi was shuffling, unsure. Aced was obviously holding back his anger at the Master. Gula was casual. While Ira was calm.

Perhaps what they didn't expect was for the Master to pause when he turned his attention to Xigbar, confusion in his voice morphing into realization as he spoke.

"Wait. What are you - Oh. Ooooooh so that's how it turned out!" 

With that, the four Foretellers watched bewildered as their Master began howling with laughter. 

Xigbar on the other hand felt a little disgruntled and put off, "Master. Is me changing bodies and actually loosing my eye in the process that funny to you? You reaaally are making me regret following your orders you know."

"Even though that is pretty coincidental, I'm not laughing about that my dear Luxu. Or is it Braig? Or Xigbar? I mean you probably had so many names over the years that some would have overlapped at some point," the Master's boisterous laughs died down to a chuckle.

Those words however, caused everyone shock.

"Master... Luxu never told you his new name..." Invi started, "How did you..."

"Oh but he did tell me his name, little Invi! That's why this entire situation is so funny!" 

"Master. Luxu only had this form for the past number of years, according to him. Exactly how would you have learned his name before now?" Ira asked, trying to calmly assess the situation.

Casually placing his hands behind his head, the Master then addressed Xigbar, "So, my dear sixth apprentice. Did you have fun messing with my younger self?"

Xigbar looked confused. Bewildered even. The question even made the four Foretellers glance at each other, unsure as to why the Master had asked that question of all things.

"I mean you always looked so smug talking to me or my others when I was just a random Keyblade wielder in your eyes. A simple piece on the board. Looking down on me as if I had no experience as a true wielder. Thinking back, it's kinda true," the Master rambled on. "I think my favourite moment was when you got sooooo taken aback when I said 'My friends are my power'. I mean, you tried so hard to talk me down and I just didn't want to give up, and your reaction! It was hilarious!"

That last hint was the final straw. Xigbar's single eye widened, taking in that carefree stance and matching it to only one other person, choking in horrified realisation, "Y-you?!"

Enthusiastic clapping ensued from the Master, "Ding ding ding give this man a prize for figuring it out!"

"But - You - Did you SERIOUSLY GIVE ME A MISSION THAT ENDED IN ME BABYSITTING YOUR YOUNGER SELF?! SERIOUSLY?!" Xigbar threw his hands up in frustration.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd become Xigbar at any point in time, I can't sense hearts by just looking you know," The Master shrugged.

"Master stop beating around the bush and just tell us already!" Aced growled, impatience finally getting to him.

As he watched Xigbar continue to freak out over his identity and mutter to himself more and more similarities, the Master chuckled, "Well since Xiggy here knows my identity, it wouldn't hurt to show you all who I am. No more secrets."

As the Master lifted his hood, the four were now surprised by how... youthful their master really was. And perhaps how familiar it was. They'd seen it, once upon a time, somewhere within the Book of Prophecies.

Sun-kissed skin, fluffy brown hair that framed his face, and a single, sky blue eye, wisdom, experience and amusement almost visible within it. 

A cheerful smile graced his face as he gave a sweeping bow, "Allow me to reintroduce myself, my dear _dear_ apprentices. My name?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_"It's Sora."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos. Infernal. Both of you are to blame for the MoM is Sora ideas. 
> 
> This fic is also a case of my endless need to mock Xiggy as of late. Like damnit I want to wipe this guy's smug smirk off his face for ONCE.
> 
> I'm not explaining how MoM got there. Just assume something something happened and Xiggy brought the man back from wherever he was hiding to wait out until after the averted future... oops. Did I say something important?
> 
> (Side note I maaaaay add a few more chapters in the future, at least when I have more than a oneshot going on like today. This is the best I can do on short notice. Which honestly spawned from the line: "Did you have fun messing with my younger self?")


End file.
